Isolate and purify glycoprotein antigens from human colonic tumors. Prepare specific antisera to each of the isolated antigens. Compare specificity of these antigens with carcinoembryonic antigen prepared by usual procedures. Compare specificity of antisera with antisera to carcinoembryonic antigen. Examine glycoproteins extracted from primary colon tumors, metastatic tumors, serum, and from embryonic tissues, for chemical and immunologic differences. Develop a radioimmunoassay for detection of each antigen. Examine sera and other body fluids for presence of circulating antigens.